Play To My Heart
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: They've played her. They've all played her, like piano keys, and then left her banged up and used and broken. / Lavender, Luna, and healing through music. .:For Anna:.


_For Anna, as an early birthday present and as a tribute to our firefly heart!_

* * *

Lavender is as good as dead.

And, really, what is the purpose of someone that has nothing left for them; who is a nothing?

She doesn't want to face the truth; but the truth is that nobody wants _her_.

* * *

She watches the numbers dwindle - many, to some, to few, to none.

She used to be so popular. But now, after the war, she is damaged goods.

Right now the value of a friend is higher than ever; she would give absolutely anything to have even one.

But when nobody even wants to look at her, it hurts.

It hurts more than her damn transformation every full moon.

* * *

"Are you going to tell her?" Ginny asks Luna, peering over the blonde's shoulder to see a depressed, bed-ridden Lavender Brown. "You can't take too long, or she'll be too gone to heal."

"I have to wait a little longer," Luna decides, because she's trying to make Lavender, not break her.

* * *

Why didn't Fenir kill her? Why did he leave her there, lying on the cold floor, scarred and marred and bitten and ugly?

When she was left there, hurting everywhere, she thought she was going to die. And she was scared. Scares of dying, scared of the horrible pain spreading everywhere.

If only she had known the bitter pain, the numb abandoned feeling shed feel later on.

Now Lavender would have chosen death in a heartbeat. It has to be better than whatever kind of hollow of a life she was living.

* * *

She was abandoned by everyone because of something she couldn't control.

Is this what she fought for? Is this what she got bitten for? Is this what she won a war for?

They've played her. They've all played her, like piano keys, and then left her banged up and used and broken.

She stands in front of the piano, thinking it would be good to hear something, listen to something other than her own rambling thoughts.

She begins to play. Her fingers dance to a tune she remembers from her childhood and she paints a black and white memory of what used to be.

She finishes with an almost-smile. Time doesn't seem to be healing any wounds, but music at least puts her at ease.

Someone claps.

She turns to find Luna, her blue eyes gazing off into space dreamily.

"That was wonderful," she says, and at first, Lavender doesn't believe her.

* * *

She comes everyday to listen to her.

Lavender becomes accustomed to her presence. It's so nice to have someone there, someone who takes you for more than dirt.

And she radiates this warmth. Like a candle flame, she gives off a wave of heat that begins to thaw the ice guard Lavender built around her heart.

"Are you going to play?" Luna asks her, blunt as always, but Lavender wordlessly throws her arms around the smaller girl.

"Can I have a hug?" She sounds like a little kid and doesn't expect Luna to actually do it.

A pair of arms around her waist proves her otherwise.

Lavender buries her face in the crook of Luna's neck. She counts the beats of Luna's steady heart, like the beats of firefly wings, and feels the warmth of her candle flame.

She must have a firefly heart.

* * *

"Can you play this for me?" Luna hands her some sheet music. "I found it and thought it would sound pretty."

Lavender begins to play, playing to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

The song is erratic and painful and everything Lavender has been feeling for the last few months.

"I'm different," Lavender says finally. "No one else would like me." And she doesn't realize that she's talking about herself until she feels the sensation of warm lips on hers.

Her eyes flutter close. Luna is kissing her, and she sees the ocean, with its sea green waves frothing over.

She breaks away and Lavender notices that the color of Luna's dress is that distinct sea green.

"I like you, but I understand if that isn't enough for you," Luna says, and Lavender admires the confidence in her voice. She is never fazed by anything.

She thinks. Would she rather have Luna, or the silence of absolutely nobody?

And she thinks, who else would be her faithful audience, smile for her eyes only, and find the new perfect music?

"I want you." Their lips meet again and this is the exact moment that Lavender begins to heal.

* * *

A/N: I think this might be my new favorite femmeslash pairing.

_Done for:_

_Big/Lil Sis Competition - Companion one-shot to Lily Meet Ginny's Dusk Today, Bright Tomorrows._ _Using the prompts Lavender/Luna, piano keys, abandoned, sea green, and sheet music._

_Harry Potter Femmeslash Project - Lavender/Luna for the theme Angst and the prompt angelic._

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #13: Piano._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Frog Choir (Music)_


End file.
